riotsquad_aoefandomcom-20200215-history
Treasures
Treasures Treasures are a great way to gather ressources. Here is all there is to know about them. Basics Every 23 hours, the treasures refresh. The old disappear, new one apprear. As many are searching for the same treasures, speed is essential. That's why sharing the coordinates in our alliance helps a lot. Know that there is NO limit on the number of attacks you do on treasures. You can have 11 x "attacks bandit", while also 4 x normal attacks. Reading a scout of a NPC / Treasure A treasures give the bandits or troops guarding it freely. To understand what formation you will encounter attacking them, allocate the stacks to each position in order. That is, for exemple, if a scout or treasure give you this troops : 20 archers 16 catapults This means it has 20 archers in position 1, and 16 catapults in position 2. X 16 X 0 0 20 X 0 0 Another exemple: a treasure or wild's scout gives: 900 archer -> pos. 1 900 cavalty -> pos. 2 300 infantry -> pos. 3 900 catapult -> pos. 4 You'll get this result: 900-arch/900-cav/300-inf/900-catapults X cav X 0 Inf Arch X cat X From that, you can deduce NPC never use position 5. NPC never use another formation than F/F/F/F/0. How to attack a treasure Your attack formation depend on the formation guarding the treasure. That formation is randomly selected each day, but will apply to ALL treasures of the same level. Let's tackle this one formation at a time. --- One stack treasures Those are the easiest! Using this formation, you'll get 4 strikes at the one stack before he can retaliate : 1/F/1/0/1. So you need to be able to destroy him with 4 strikes, or you'll lose troops! x F x 1 1 1 x 0 x --- Two stacks treasures Your enemy will look like this, when you attack him: (it's reversed because it's defending) X 2 x 1 0 0 x 0 x -If you can take out his pos. 2 in ONE go (one attack), then use the same formation as for one stack : 1/F/1/0/1. What will happen? Your dummy in pos. 1 will strike. Then NPC-1 will kill it. Then your Full (pos. 2) will kill NPC-2. The two other dummies attacks. On second turn, your Full attack first on the NPC-1. He retaliate on a dummy. Then one dummy attack. On third turn, same thing, and you lose your last dummy. On fourth turn, you get to attack first. Bu sure to entirely destroy it by then, otherwise you'll get hurt... Conclusion: killing NPC-2 in one strike, you get 3 strikes to kill NPC-1. -If you can take out his pos. 1 in ONE go, use this: 1/1/1/0/F. This will look like this: x 1 x F 1 1 x 0 X You need also to be able to kill NPC-2 in TWO strikes. This formation is more tricky, as if you make an error, the result will be the losses of many troops! -If you can't do either: you're not able to get such a treasure: better forget it, as the rewards will not compensate the losses. --- Three stacks treasures The NPC will look like this: (reversed because defending) x 2 x 1 3 0 x 0 x Those are also somewhat easy to get. You need to have an Hero with sufficient troops to kill ALL NPC stacks in ONE strike each. Any error will result in great losses for your troops! The formation to use is the same as for one stack: 1/F/1/0/1 --- Four stacks treasures The strategy to use against those is the same as against wilds. So you'll lose some troops anyway: be sure it's worth attacking then!! I copied the guide for wilds here for your convenience: If the 4th NPC position is weakest, use the “spearhead” formation: F/1/F/1/. If the 3rd NPC position is the weakest, use the “wing” formation: 0/F/1/F/1. If the 2nd NPC position is weakest, use the “Kingston trick” formation: F/0/F/1/F. For that last formation, you need to be sure your Full in position 1 will be able to kill the NPC 4th position *after* being hit by the NPC’s 2nd position. Notice that for each of those 3 formations, you know who will be hit: for : F/1/F/1/0 and F/0/F/1/F it’s the position 1, for 0/F/1/F/1 it’s position 2. Use your best defencive troops for that position to further lessen the losses: infantry or cavalry. Remember: they need to be able to kill entirely the NPC stack they will attack...be sure to have enough of them! Rewards Treasures give a reward of copper and a treasure chest. There is 3 types of chest, depending on treasure level: 1 to 4 = chest level 1 5 to 7 = chest level 2 8 and 9 = chest level 3 Know this: the real reward for treasure is the chest. Most level 1 chest will have a mixed and random selection of those rewards: - 5 crates of 2000 ressources each (one type of reso.) - a pack of 10 troops (one type) - A +10% battle card (24h, apply to attack, defense and health) - A +20% ressource card (24h, one type) - A hero of level 1 or 2 (those containing heroes tend to have less other rewards) Most level 2 chest: - 15 crates of 2000 ressources each (one type of reso.) - a pack of 100 troops (one type) - A shield (12h, normally cost 20 gold) - A 3 building queue card. - A +20% ressource card (24h, all type of reso.) - A hero of level 3 or 4 (those containing heroes tend to have less other rewards) Most level 3 chest: ???=